


The David Blaine of Liars and Saints

by CobraPandemic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraPandemic/pseuds/CobraPandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep your body open like a 24-hour Wal-Mart and you’re here with the low, low prices that keep them coming back. (A Brencer or Peterick drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -This can be applied to either pairing (Brencer or Peterick) but when I wrote it I saw Brencer. Basically here Brendon (or Pete) is a normal, non-famous person that wants people to love and adore him. So he sleeps with a famous person (Spence or Patrick) hoping to find that love but only finds himself becoming someone he never wanted to be. It’s short and it’s based on a dream I had. Drabble, drabble (: Enjoy it.-

  
  
You used to want to be perfect, the object of everyone’s affection. You used to long for the feel of famous lips and to sleep in famous beds, cling to famous bodies for that reassurance that you had finally somehow achieved flawlessness.  
  
You used to want tongues forming secrets about you, about that boy that once was but isn’t anymore. You used to lie in bed and visualize a world with nothing but steel strings, ivory keys and kick drum beats that pulsed like hearts that never rested.  
  
You used to want until you didn’t anymore. Until you kissed those famous lips, slept in that famous bed, clung to that famous skin and got lost in those sapphire eyes. You used to want to be perfect until you saw what “perfection” really was.  
  
What it _really_ took to achieve.  
  
You told him through the morning haze of full body aches and cigarette smoke that you wanted everyone to love you. Love you like they loved him. “How do you get everyone to love you? Fall to your feet, worship your sins like they’re the antidote to every disease?”  
  
He blew out smoke rings and didn’t dare chance a glance at his newest mistake, “If you want everyone to love you-” he paused, studying the thick smoke in front of him before he sighed softly and took another hit of his Camel, “-you have to fool the world.”  
  
And then he was gone and you were staring at an empty hotel bed that was a reflection of your empty head and it all clicked into place like the feet of a cricket.  
  
You can open your body to lust filled eyes and close your mind to keep the truth from intruding. Keep the innocence from showing and giving you away.  
  
You can leave them in ruins; these broken boys like broken toys you’ve played with far too many times.  
  
You can stick a note to their pretty faces, “RETURN TO SENDER”, and keep moving on to new eyes, new lips, new problems.  
  
But the truth is...  
  
You are the _broken_ one, the _damaged_ one. The one with all your insides ripped out and burned in hell fire.  
  
But you keep moving; playing your back-alley games to get your name tattooed on their brains. Like tattoos they thought they wanted and wished were gone the next day.  
  
You keep your body open like a 24-hour Wal-Mart and you’re here with the low, low prices that keep them coming back.  
  
You don’t close until the tears fall for you.  
  
You don’t close until you’re perfect.  
  
You don’t close until you fool the world.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I don’t really know where to begin, here. I suppose beginning at the beginning is the best. I’ll start by saying sorry. I have been missing from AO3 for something to the tune of five years. The last time I uploaded or even wrote anything was when I was at the prime age of 19. Well, hello, I’m 24 and after reading the messages from everyone who took the time to read my fics, I have decided to keep writing.

I don’t know if anyone will read this, if anyone will give a shit, but the bandom has evolved. We’ve lost some bands, we’ve gotten others back. Some have disappeared completely. But they live on in our hearts- just as inspiring and homo-erotic as we all love to remember. 

Some of you guys are long time enjoyers of my content and I would love to hear your preferences on my current unfinished works and what you want to be updated first.

I will begin uploading again on Friday, October 13th with a nice spoopy drabble for you all to feast upon. I do however need some suggestions. That means if you’d like a specific pairing, maybe a specific band, scenario, setting… Just leave it in the comments and I will work with what I receive. 

It will be a 3-part anthology. I will shoot for a solid three stories and attempt to tie them together by the final chapter (think, American Horror Story: Bandom).

It’s going to be fucking awesome. 

Again, thank you guys for your continued support over the years here on AO3 and I can’t wait to hear some of your ideas!

-Cobrapandemic


End file.
